


Spark

by ConsultingTribble



Series: 221B Ficlets [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Bullying, Friendship, Gen, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingTribble/pseuds/ConsultingTribble
Summary: Every person is born with a spark.Sherlock was no different.At first.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Series: 221B Ficlets [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901503
Kudos: 9





	Spark

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: "Warmth"

Everyone starts with a spark.  
Sherlock was no different—  
at first.

"Freak!"  
Flicker.

"Where's Redbeard?"  
Dimmer.

"Caring is not an advantage, Sherlock."  
Fizzle  
Fizzle  
Poof.

Shadows. Abyss. Cold.

"Here. Use mine."  
Shimmer.

"Want to see some more?"  
"Oh God, yes."  
Flash.

"That was amazing... Quite extraordinary."  
Blaze.

“He was a bloody awful cabbie."  
Flare.

"We can't giggle, it's a crime scene."  
Warmth.

“We solve crimes. I blog about it, he forgets his pants."  
Incandescence.

"Friends protect people."  
Shine.

"No, I know you for real."  
Eclipse.

"No one could be that clever."  
"You could."  
Bonfire.

"You were the best man, the most human human being, that I have ever known and no one will ever convince me that you told me a lie. I was so alone and I owe you so much. Please, there's just one more thing. One more miracle, Sherlock, for me. Don't. Be Dead."  
_Wildfire._

Wildfire in his core, burning him alive.  
"I will burn the heart out of you," the spider had said.  
No.  
No! Can't let him win.  
Not a wildfire — a _sun._

The spark was extinguished once, but Mycroft had been wrong.  
Its absence was not an advantage.  
John changed everything, this Conductor of Light,  
fueling him even now, linked by some invisible conduit,  
empowering Sherlock to finish his mission  
and find his way  
back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos, comments, and constructive feedback are always appreciated!


End file.
